


For Your Sake

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have broken up, but Tara would still brave the glen for Willow's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Post Tabula Rasa. Title and general concept taken from the poem "Goblin Market".

She wasn’t the girlfriend. Xander still called.

“Do we know where she was before she got sick?” Tara asked.

Xander sighed. “No. She keeps mumbling about fruit and goblins, but it could be the fever.”

She knew. “I have to go,” Tara ran out of the house.

She returned at daybreak, cloths torn and flesh bruised.

Buffy and Xander stood with questions on their tongues.

“I got it.” The cure was all over her skin.

Tara walked to Willow’s room, sticky and glistening with the juice of crushed goblin fruit. They would kiss tonight, yet another bruise on her skin.


End file.
